Vanilla ice-cream
by sandiiitos96
Summary: Snacks are supposed to bring nothing more than a tiny grain of happiness in one's life. Supposed to that is. Weiss however, would argue that it can also lead to a grand discovery.


"Vanilla ice-cream."

Weiss' eyebrows twitched in a mix of disbelief, discomfort and utter disappointment. Her grimace spoke of even more, but it was clear either ways that she wasn't delighted at what she got.

Jaune scratched his head in trepidation. "You don't like it…I assume." He nervously grinned.

Weiss rested all five fingertips on her forehead. "When you said that you've planned a luxurious meal for us…this wasn't what came to my mind, so to say." She fixed him with a scolding grimace.

Of course, knowing Jaune she didn't expect anything too fancy. Wait, no, quite the opposite actually. Ice-queen expected something way over the top which simply would turn miserable far too quickly.

Weiss glanced at the 'luxurious meal' biding in between them. It occupying a square of place on the bench they sat. Light, soft breeze swaying couple of free locks in gentle motion as wind had very little obstacles in the open campus.

"Ice-cream." She voiced her disappointment, fixing her eyes back to Jaune. "Please remind me," She crossed her arms. "Why am I dating you again?"

Jaune's first response was a helpless shrug. "I don't know why, but…it started with me offering you dancing lessons." Jaune allowed a light-hearted chuckle. "Maybe it was a compensation for how many times you stepped on my toes."

Weiss squirmed, her cheeks flushed a red.

Dancing. As surprising as it may seem for others, she was far from gracious in this ancient art. Plenty of painful groans from Jaune she remembered being a sore sign of proof.

"I'm working on it," She said, but then gave a cough. "We're working on it." Weiss corrected herself, seeing how Jaune brightened in response. "Why ice-cream anyway?"

"It…reminded me of you."

Weiss' grimace sharpened. "Because I'm cold?" She demanded pointedly.

Jaune backed away a little. "That too, but…"

"But?" She inquired, leaning closer to him.

Jaune gulped. He actually had prepared poetic texts and songs as to why he chose an ice-cream. From Weiss' intense peering however, those texts and songs crumbled under the pressure and previously failed attempts. Even bits and pieces he still remembered sounded hollow.

Jaune gulped again, though his grimace soon brightened. He would simply say from his heart instead.

"It's cold, yes. But it's also sweet when you get to know it better. And…for me at least," He smiled simply, but also meaningfully. "It has a dear taste."

Weiss narrowed her eyes further. "It's cold, but also sweet. And it has a dear taste?"

Jaune nodded.

Her grimace did not soften.

Jaune gulped again.

Then his eyes widened.

His heart skipped nervously.

Mind was racing in abundance.

The kiss she gave to him was nothing more than a brush. Even so though, sky itself turned up side down for briefest of moments for him.

Then Jaune smiled warmly.

How could he not when Weiss was first one to do so. Lips slightly curved in gentle emotion, her eyes were narrowed to even further embellish the beautiful sight.

"I'll forgive you this time," She simply said.

Jaune chuckled in response.

"What?"

"No it's just…you always say that." He explained with a grin.

"Would it be better if I wouldn't?" She inquired in harsher tone.

"No, no." He fervently shook his head.

Weiss' grimace hardened a bit as if warning him that something's about to get loose. An act done out of amusement more than anything as her expression brightened with a smile, which again was accentuated by her eyes narrowing in kindness. He was right actually. There were quite a few times when she seriously wondered what she even saw in the guy. And there were quite a few times when she wondered even keener as to how their relationship remained in one piece. Or not even one piece, but as sturdy as it was despite everything.

Lately though, she was starting to get closer to that answer. Closer and closer until it became clear to her.

It was Jaune's heart.

Because it was when he spoke and acted out of his heart, instead of trying some corny text-book examples that she came to fall for him.

He could make her smile.

Smile not only with her lips, but with her eyes too.

And that…that was something only few could pull off.

"The reason why I forgive you this time," She filled her spoon with cold, but sweet snack and pulled it to her lips. "Is because vanilla ice-cream is my favorite."

And today it tasted even slightly better.

Or maybe…this one was simply dear to her.


End file.
